4x4evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
4x4 Evolution 2
4x4 EVO 2, also known as 4x4 Evolution 2, is a racing video game developed by Terminal Reality for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube and Microsoft Windows. It is the sequel to 4x4 Evolution and features more trucks, and more racing tracks than the original game. The courses are primarily in extreme environments such as deserts, canyons, and other off-road locales. Players are allowed to customize their vehicle to their liking with a variety of engines, suspensions, wheels, tires, and other aftermarket parts and modifications. Gameplay Career The goal of career is to build or buy the fastest off-road vehicle possible. The player does so by purchasing their first vehicle, and then placing well in races to earn money, which is spent on better vehicles later, and various modifications. All races in career are organized into a large number of series of varying length. Certain series also require certain prerequisites, such as a specific vehicle type, or completion of a qualification event. The player is free to complete the series in any order, and can enter multiple tournaments at once without losing progress in the other. Joining a team is not a requirement, but grants various benefits that allow the player to build a faster vehicle. Teams There are a total of nine fictional teams in career mode, one for each vehicle manufacturer. To join a team, a player must place well in career races to improve their reputation. Doing so in a team's sponsor manufacturer will improve the player's reputation even faster with that team (for example, winning multiple races in a GMC will quickly improve a player's standing with Drehkraft, their sponsored team). Another way is to race in qualifiers, because the game counts each qualifier as an entire series. Each team has at least one team racing vehicle, which is already heavily modified, as well as covered in various sponsors and vinyls. To purchase most team vehicles, the player must be a part of the vehicle's team. Teams also possess team parts, modifications applicable to any vehicle that usually offer a substantial performance boost. As with vehicles, the player must be part of a team to purchase their parts. Missions The player may also play through missions set in various locations, which typically revolve around locating various objects in the area. Each location has multiple missions, which revolve around a single profession or storyline. Missions between areas are not intertwined, however, and are unrelated to the racing portion of career. Multiplayer Despite having been released over fifteen years ago, the online community still exists, with a fair number of players, and some moderators who manage chatrooms. Dedicated servers are long gone, but it is possible to host games over the internet, and join other player-hosted games. There has been a known issue with the multiplayer feature where it will read "missing *.sit" files. There is no known fix. Custom content Community members Team RCG (Really Crazy Gamers) have created some of the more notable and well-known custom tracks for 4x4 EVO 2. There are several ways to download tracks. The more commonly used method is to download them from a third-party website. The less used way is downloading in-game via direct link. The two types of track files are .POD and .LTE. Freeware status In late 2007, Terminal Reality's contract with the car manufacturers whose vehicles were used in the game expired, making it illegal for sales of the game to continue. The only way for 4x4 EVO 2 to be legally obtained without purchasing it was by downloading the game from somewhere for free. However, the stock licensed vehicles could not be packaged directly with the game. TRI gave community member KC Vale exclusive rights to host the game on his website as a free download. All the default retail vehicles were uploaded in a separate .POD file onto KC's website for use to experience the original state of the game. KC Vale passed away in 2018, but his website continues to run and host the files. Reception 4x4 EVO 2 was met with mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 65% and 69 out of 100 for the PC version; 61% and 59 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 56% and 56 out of 100 for the GameCube version; and 53% for the PlayStation 2 version. Trivia * The Xbox, PS2, and PC versions of the game share the same box art. The GameCube and MacOS versions have different box art. The reason is unknown. Gallery 4x4Evo2PC.jpg|PC cover art 4x4Evo2XBox.jpg|Xbox cover art 4x4Evo2PS2.jpg|PlayStation 2 cover art 4x4Evo2GC.jpg|Nintendo GameCube cover art 4x4Evo2Mac.jpg|Mac cover art